


Beautiful monster

by HinataKun



Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen, POV Original Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataKun/pseuds/HinataKun
Summary: Я знаю, я слышу, я чувствую. Они идут за мной. Они найдут меня. Спасения - нет.





	Beautiful monster

Чувствую, как холодные капли медленно скользят по гладкой поверхности костюма, медленно, словно раздразнивая, и так уставшее и израненное тело. Звуки дождя заглушают прерывистое дыхание, позволяя периодично, с шумом, вбирать в легкие побольше воздуха, дабы тянущееся время и страх не задушили в своих объятиях. Лежу уткнувшись лицом в вязкую грязь, забившись, спрятавшись словно маленький, грязный щенок, преследуемый всем миром. Тело уже не чувствует холода, да и не до этого сейчас. Когда за тобой гонится убийца, закаленный в ярости бездны, демон, не знающий ни покоя, ни сна, ни усталости, об этом беспокоишься в последнюю очередь. И знаешь, знаешь, что он доберется. Рано или поздно.

Помощи ждать неоткуда, все уже мертвы, остался лишь я и мой страх. Да, и отчаяние. В голове даже пробегают мысли: почему я прячусь? Разве несколько минут сумеют облегчить мое состояние? А не выйти ли мне добровольно? Сдаться, возможно тогда они пощадят или… убьют менее болезненно… Из глаз прыснули слезы, со всех сил прикусываю губу, чтобы не разрыдаться истеричным плачем, но сдавленные рыдания все же вылетают из моей груди. Капли неистово продолжают барабанить по металлической обшивке, позволяя плакать и оставаться незамеченным.

На Церере часто шли дожди. Кто-то из моих товарищей находил его романтичным и приятным, но меня он всегда раздражал. Не знаю, как к нему относились Гринир. Мерзкие шавки, из-за которых меня заставили покинуть уютный корабль и, взяв в руки детрон, ринуться за разведданными.

Почему я?!

Ах, да, сам подписался, никто и не заставлял, за руку не тянул. Сам. Солдат Корпуса, связанный печатью и подписью на бумаге, вынужденный остаток жизни служить культу всемогущих торговцев, махая пушкой и собирая жалкие крохи. Нет. Платили предостаточно. Но я бы согласился отдать все деньги, все, абсолютно все свои сбережения, всё ценное, что у меня есть, только бы не быть здесь и сейчас. Не лежать под металлическим навесом, молясь всем сердцем, что твари из бездны не найдут тебя и не убьют.

Слышу шорох. Мое сердце замирает, и по телу пробегает нервная дрожь. Показалось? Тени явились за добычей или это гринирская верфь разваливается на куски, под тяжестью своей бестолковости и старости? Но больше ничего не слышно, только усилившийся дождь, который то утихал, то становился сильнее. Неужели он никогда не прекращается здесь? Как гринирские клоны способны выживать в таких условиях, неужели им все равно… Да, совсем забыл, действительно все равно. Вбираю в лёгкие воздух и немного отползаю назад, утыкаясь пятками в металлический каркас. Больше отступать некуда, остается надеяться, что мое испачканное в крови и грязи тело не заметят в тени укрытия. Зря надеюсь, знаю же, что рано или поздно меня найдут, даже если буду лежать здесь хоть несколько лет. Нет… нет, нет, нет. Они не уйдут. Они будут искать до конца, пока их острый клинок не вонзится в мое сердце, оборвав тихое дыхание.

Мой детрон валяется где-то вдалеке, как и моя респираторная маска. Да, именно она спасла мне жизнь несколькими минутами ранее, когда я бежал прочь, сломя голову от убийц. Помню, как пуля, выпущенная откуда-то из темноты шаркнула по моему шлему, заставив откинуться назад и поддаться животному страху. В голове повторно раздался противный лязг, и я тряхнул головой. Ещё несколько сантиметров ниже, и мне было бы все равно. Помню, как где-то там, в метрах пятидесяти споткнулся и покатился кубарем, совсем не заботясь об оружии. Да, детрон валялся в грязи. Я знал примерно, где, но идти за ним было сумасшествием.

Прикусил губу сильнее, чувствуя, как по подбородку потекла теплая жидкость. А если они чувствуют кровь?! Ощущают её запах и идут следом, не давая жертве ни малейшего шанса?! Быстрым движением вытер то, что натворил, совсем не заботясь, что могу занести в рану какую-нибудь явно неприятную заразу, ведь находясь в такой ситуации хочется лишь жить, остальное отодвигается на второй план.

Повторный шорох. Слышу чьи-то еле заметные шаги и забываю, как дышать. Руки сжимаются в кулаки, и я зажмуриваюсь, вздрагивая каждый раз, когда неуловимый убийца шагает ко мне, тихо шлепая по грязи. Отваживаюсь открыть глаза и тут же понимаю, что сделал это зря. Сразу же перед моим лицом возникает изящная женская ножка, аккуратно спускающаяся с навеса, вытянув носок. Следом появляется и остальное тело, облаченное в смертоносный, но такой притягательный костюм. Варфрейм, они так его называют, так… Тенно. Хочу отвести взгляд, но не могу. Вижу тварь лишь по колено, понимая, что это женщина. Тварь? О нет, что за глупости, она прекрасна, настолько, что я…

Хочу вздохнуть поглубже, но боюсь, ужасно боюсь, что они услышат. Ну и что, что идет дождь. Услышат, они услышат. А может она там одна? А если… А вдруг, если я не выронил бы детрон у меня были бы шансы спастись? Но стрелять в такое великолепие… впервые вижу это чудо на таком расстоянии, да, именно чудо, которое с минуты на минуту лишит меня жизни. Но она не видит меня, аккуратно ступая и исчезая где-то в стороне. До слуха долетают другие шаги, крадущиеся следом и уже вижу грубоватую щиколотку, в сером облачении. Напарник? Да, она была не одна, значит шансов у меня никаких и не было. А вдруг не заметят, а вдруг мне повезет? Хрупкая надежда расцветает внутри, и я неловко двигаю ногой, задевая носком металлическую штуковину. Раздается гулкий звук, и я чуть не кричу от отчаяния и ужаса. Второй тенно замирает и… О, нет. Он поворачивается ко мне. Да! Давай! Убей меня и мы прекратим это глупое противостояние, я здесь, видишь? Я здесь. Ты должен меня видеть. Здесь только ты и я!  
Но он не шевелится, я же стараюсь прикинуться ничем. Просто, пустотой. Стой, стой, ты меня не видишь? Уходи, прошу тебя, уходи… Ну… ну пожалуйста. Они могут читать мысли? Возможно этот убийца прочел их и сжалился, так как в следующую секунду его тело развернулось и напарник первой тени исчез, так же внезапно, как и появился. Из моей груди вырывается непроизвольный облегченный выдох, и я тут же закрываю рот грязной, вымазанной рукой, но не могу сдержать слез счастья. Они ушли.

Они пощадили меня, неужели! Но моя радость преждевременна. Вновь слышу шаги, уже громкие, приближающиеся. На этот раз они не скрываются, твари не ушли и, видимо, не хило разозлились. Вижу силуэт девушки, которая с раздражением оборачивается к напарнику и что-то ему говорит. Хм. Говорит. Смешно я пошутил у себя в голове. Не могу увидеть, что происходит, ведь перед моими глазами лишь нижняя часть их тела, но судя по тому, как вторая тварь неловко отступает назад, он только что получил от девушки толчок.

Они не ушли, они ищут меня. Все надежды рухнули, оставалось лишь смириться со своей участью. Убийцы вновь скрылись из виду, и я решил вылезти наружу и будь, что будет. Возможно я успею найти свой детрон и постоять за свою жизнь? Или только больше их разозлю. Но вдруг в голову стукает идея. Неужели здесь не найдется ни одного гринирского челнока?! Должен быть, о, да, да, я видел их, видел, когда вместе с группой крался на их базу. И могу вспомнить их местонахождение, конечно могу, да что тут вспоминать, я прекрасно знаю путь. А что, прятаться здесь и ждать, когда они наконец догадаются заглянуть под навес и найдут меня? Нет, я все же мужчина, воин, и должен умереть с оружием в руках.

Ха, фантазер. Воин? Какаха, я, а не воин. Но попытаться стоит, все равно терять совершенно нечего. Медленно выползаю наружу, вытирая с лица капли дождя, который усилился? Помогает мне или наоборот? Тварей из бездны нигде не видно, но прекрасно знаю, что они где-то рядом.

Из моей груди вырывается судорожный кашель, и затекшее тело еле-еле подчиняется моим приказам. Поддавшись животному страху, вскакиваю на ноги, чуть не заваливаясь на бок. В голове смешались все звуки, дождь, шорохи, шаги, мое дыхание… Оборачиваюсь назад и вижу смертоносную и в то же время привлекательную фигуру твари. Она сидит на тросе, едва-едва покачиваясь и устремив свою безликий шлем в мою сторону. Улыбается? Может быть. Оружие спрятано, но от этого легче не становится. Знаю, что оно меня видит и готовится уничтожить. Она сидит от меня далеко, но расстояние для этих созданий ничто. Фигура убийцы медленно встает, совершенно не смотря на бушующий ветер, раскачивающий трос с неимоверной силой. Она просто стоит и… всё. Как она прекрасна, заставляет замереть на месте и не спускать с ней глаз. Хочу, да, хочу прикоснуться к ней, обнять и прижать её к себе, если даже это будет последнее, что я сделаю в своей жизни. В следующее мгновенье, она уже прыгает вниз и это заставляет меня очнуться.

Кричу? Может и кричу, сломя голову бросаясь прочь, совершенно не глядя под ноги и несясь не пойми куда. К челнокам? Из головы давно вылетели все челноки, и я хочу только одного – бежать, неважно куда, но далеко, далеко, подальше от преследующей меня убийцы. О, как я неловок. Словно малолетний ребенок, спотыкаюсь на ровном месте, стукаясь лицом об металлическую дорожку. Из рта вылетает кровавая слюна и сдавленный крик. Пытаюсь подняться, но крепкая нога не дает мне этого сделать, заставляя меня смирно лежать на месте. Удается лишь поднять голову, но текущая по лбу вода мешает толком рассмотреть нависший надо мной силуэт твари. Прекрасного создания. Сверкает занесенный надо мной острый клинок.

И… все? Это конец.


End file.
